Happy Appy and Forenzik
Bio Happy Appy was a show on Noggin, or Nick Jr. as it's called nowadays, about a talking apple named "Happy Appy" that taught kids how to handle certain injuries. At first, it seems normal, however, after a couple of episodes, it gets progressively worse and violent. After the final and only 8th episode, it was only 2 hours when Noggin removed all traces of the show happening. Most known about the show is that 2001 reports say the episode seemed to depict happenings of 9/11, even though the episode was shown in 1999. The show was created by a man named “Forenzik”, who wanted to make a snuff TV show. Powers/Weapons On the show, Happy Appy usually used knives, though he has also used other handheld weapons as well. Forenzik uses the same weapons Happy Appy uses in the show. Movelist Special Moves *Winchester Shotgun - Forenzik shoots the opponent with a shotgun. *Appy Bowling - Forenzik rolls Happy Appy like a bowling ball. *Upper Slash - Forenzik slashes the opponent in an upward motion using either a knife or an axe. *Double Punch - Forenzik and Appy dash at the opponent with a combined punch. *Throw - Appy climbs on the opponent's face and jumps off. Forenzik then his him/her with an axe. *Reverse Throw - Forenzik shaks the opponent and throws him/her to the other side. Super Move *Weapon Switch - Forenzik switches weapons, whether it's an axe or a butcher's knife. Creepy Finisher *Appy's Van Breaks Down - A van driven by Appy drives in and runs over the opponent. *Attack of the 40-Ft. Apple - Forenzik throws Appy up into the air. He then crashes down onto the opponent bigger than at the start. Friendship *Appy gives the opponent a bandage. Poses Intro *Happy Appy appears on stage and says, "Oh yeah! Time to have some fun!" Forenzik then picks up Appy and says, "Let's go, my friend!" Win *Forenzik laughs while Appy dances on his head. Victory *Appy says, "That was fun! Right, Forenzik?" Forenzik replies with, "Right!" Win Quotes *Appy: "What's the matter? Got a boo-boo?" *Forenzik: "I just want to help!" Arcade Mode Intro *After being revealed on the blog, Forenzik decided that needed a companion to help him with his activities. The only person who could assist him was none other than his creation: Happy Appy. Forenzik created a makeshift Appy doll and, through magic, was able to bring him to life. Then, Forenzik and Appy heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Forenzik decided to make Appy human and start a new show. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Appy became human. With his new look, Appy and Forenzik started a new show on Noggin called “Dappy’s adventures.” However, after the show aired, a rise in child murders occurred. The government is investigating these current issues. And could this show “Dappy’s Adventures” be connected to these murders? Notes *Forenzik does the fighting while Appy assists him, similar to Noob-Smoke from Mortal Kombat Deception. *Their conversations are based on Poison and Hugo from Final Fight. Theme Song Happy Appy and Forenzik's Theme: I Want You - Theme of Scanty and Kneesocks Category:Playable Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Male Characters